


Walking Away

by roguefaerie



Series: Prompt Fic: Half a Moon 2020 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (references to), American Sign Language, Background Relationships, Community: halfamoon, Deaf Character, Disability, Ficlet, Gen, Half A Moon 2020, Season/Series 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Eileen knows what she has to do.
Series: Prompt Fic: Half a Moon 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622200
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Half a Moon: 14 Days of Celebrating Women





	Walking Away

**Author's Note:**

> Half a Moon 2020 Day 12: Wise Women

Eileen was walking away, confused and scared.

There had always been things that Sam told her, things she was aware of just at the edges--women he had lost, that the world had lost.

Pamela was one of them. But Eileen had never expected that she and Pamela would end up feeling the same way about the brothers.

Maybe it was just because Sam could sign, but she didn’t think that was the reason she had so quickly trusted him despite everything. There was a way that they fit together. 

And maybe they always would, like a gravitational force, but right now Eileen needed to walk away. She needed space and time. She needed to know what was real and true.

She had thought that was Sam, what Sam meant, despite everything.

She was wise sometimes--wise enough to bring herself up, Deaf, in a hunter’s world and stay safe--even coming back when she needed to. Sometimes, though, she had to doubt herself, especially now that she had to doubt Sam.

This would be the hardest thing she had done in her second life, but at least it was hers to live. But that made walking away make all the more sense.


End file.
